


A Henry/Sammy fanfic.

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dumb pet names, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Past relastionship implied, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possibly AU, Swearing, because edge, bendy is only mentioned, broken up now back togther, i guess idk really, it's only mentioned sorta, joey is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Henry wakes up to meet a familiar face, er person





	A Henry/Sammy fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during CH.2 where you meet Sammy. Slightly AUish. Please ignore the bad title.

Henry groaned as he came around. His vision was slightly blurry and still had some black splotches in it. Henry closed his eyes and reopened them a couple of times to fix it. When his vision was fully cleared, he was greeted to a Bendy face. He had to bite his tongue not to scream, out of fear it'll draw any of those inky monsters. His heart pounded. Henry closed his eyes quickly, hoping the Bendy face didn't notice. Sadly for him, the Bendy face did notice. If the Bendy face said something Henry couldn't hear it over his rapid heart beat, although the last part caught his attention.  
" You look familar." said the Nedy face.  
Henry's eyes shot open to look at the Bendy face. When he got pass the Bendy face, well, mask, he realized it had an inky body of a human, that looked way to familiar. " It doesn't matter," the figure spoke again," My lord will love his sheep." The being clapped it's hand together as it finished it's thought. Henry shook his head, that voice was also familiar, to familiar. It sounded like, no, he was probably dead thanks to Joey. " My lord will be so pleased with his prophet, oh yes, he will~" the being said, in all to familiar sing song voice, that just confirmed Henry's suspension.  
" Sammy?" Henry asked. The being looked at him and crossed his arms. He crooked his head, looking at him weird, probably. " Sammy Lawrence?" Henry asked again. The being backed up slightly, " I...,I don't know who you are talking about. I'm just a lowly prophet." the being said. Henry shook his head, did he really remember who he was? " No, you are Sammy, a talented musician." Henry said, hoping to get to Sammy. Sadly, he didn't. The being, no, Sammy only shook his head and turn to walk away. Sammy began to leave, which made Henry panic.  
With a shaky intake of breath, he yelled out. " SAMMY, IT'S ME! It's me...." he trailed off. As much as he would love to shout his name, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not after the bad note him and Sammy let on. Although he rather be torn to shreds by Sammy, then Sammy's lord, who he guessed was Bendy given the mask. Gulping and taking another deep breath, he finished his thought. " It's me, Henry." his voice sounded to quiet, but it caught Sammy's attention. " What?" Sammy's head was turn to the side to look at Henry. If Henry squinted, he swore he could see the faint color of hazel near the eye area in the ink and maybe red. Henry shook his head though, _Ignore it_ was Henry thought. With another calming breath, Henry worked up the courage to speak again. He might as use the nickname Sammy hated since he was already committed to this, plus Sammy was probably already going to kill him.  
" It's me, Lil Sheep. It's me, Henry." he said as he smiled. He could feel tears run down his cheek, it felt so nice compared to all the cold ink. Sammy at this point was now looking at him dead on. With another breath, albeit, shaky, Henry spoke again. " Listen, Sammy, I know I shouldn't act that irrational in the past. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions between you and the new girl. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I should have talked it through with you. I should stayed and not leave like a coward. To be honest, I have entire list of things I should have done, but I can't change the past. Hell, I could probably even ramble on how I shouldn't have let Joey or the century get between us, but I did. And I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry for being and idiot, I'm sorry for being a coward, I'm sorry for being an asshole to you. I doubt you'll forgive me, which I'm ok with. I'm just happy to see and hear you. I'll be honest, I glad you'll be the one to kill me."

Henry closed eyes. He waited for death to come. And waited. And waited. And waited... Said death was taking awhile. Was Death purposeful taking forever, or was it his own bad luck? Henry sighed in his head. this was seriously just his lousy luck. As he waited, he's mind began to wander. Maybe Sammy left when he closed his eyes. Maybe he's gone crazy and that wasn't really Sammy. Maybe.., maybe Sammy was already dead. Henry could feel his heart shatter at the thought.

A choked sob broke him from his thoughts and made him open his eyes. Once he did, something pure black tackled him. Henry most likey let out a high pitched girly scream. The chair was nearly tipped over, but it somehow rebalanced it's self. He felt something cold wrap itself aroun his body/ The choked sob came back full force.  
"Oh God, you're alive. I thought, but you, in the flesh, and I thought. YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sammy sobbed out as he hugged Henry tightly. Henry opened his eyes, which he didn't realized he closed again, and looked down. He was greeted to the an inky figure with that annoying mask pushed to the side. Inky tears streamed down his face and grouped up at the bottoming, forming a big tear drop. At this point, Henry's heart was most likely or probably in shards. He tried to move his arms to hug Sammy, only to find out, he was tied to the chair. "Sammy, I-" Henry was interrupted by a pair of cold lips on his warms ones. The kiss was, sadly, short lived as Sammy broke it. Sammy stroked Henry's cheeks as he stared at him. " Wolfie." He said, a smile forming on his face. Henry smiled back" You actually remember me. Even after all these years, you remember me." he said, voice shaking with joy. Sammy only snorted but, nodded. " How could I not. You were the love of my life, and still are. " Henry smile grew as he tried to hug him again, only for the ropes to restricted him. " Shit, sorry. " Sammy apologized as he got off of Henry's lap and walked behind. Henry could hear Sammy cruse as he fumbled with ropes until the ropes fell off of him. He got almost immediately, only to regret when he legs decided to stop working. Lucky for him, Sammy caught him in time. " Legs failing you gramps?" Sammy teased, only to be rewarded with a punch in the shoulder. Henry huffed as he regained his balance, with some help from Sammy. He picked the axe up and looked back him. " How...how long have you been...." Henry trailed off, although Sammy could already guessed what he was going to ask. " I think a couple of years, or more. I don't remember that well. Some of my memories are still fuzzy because of the ritual." Henry looked at him weirdly. Ritual? What ritual? Dread filled his gut. " Did...Did Joey do that to you?" He asked. Sammy nodded. " It's ok though Henry," Sammy tried to comforted him, " It's still me, Sammy, you're snarky band instructor." Henry wanted to argue back and say it wasn't ok, but he was no mood to. Plus, he rather just leave this disturbing...uh...room. " You better start moving, my Lor-Bendy will be coming soon." Sammy said to Henry as if read his thoughts. Henry shook his head, "If I'm leaving, you're coming with me. " Sammy was stunned at Henry's words. Why would he want him to come with him, he just a lowly prop-no, musician. Plus, he would probably only cause awkward tension between to two, especially since he's hot headiness caused them to fight and ended up splitting up. That's when he heard Henry chuckle. " Sammy, like I said already, it was my fault we broke up," Henry said, as if he read his mind, " I still love you and thought of what Joey did to you and what that ink demon could probably do for "failing" scares me" Sammy looked at Henry, tears swelling in his eyes again. " After all, you were one that said and cartoonist is nothing without the musician. " This caused Sammy to laugh as he felt more tears of joy slide down his face. Henry walked up to him and stroked his cheek, wiping away a few tears as well. He stood up on his tippy toes, since when did Sammy get so tall, and kissed him. Sammy smile in the kiss and kissed back. The two embraced each other and broke the kiss. Both were smiling and blushing like made. The moment, sadly, was ruined by the sound of the pipes groaning as something moved. " I think that's our queue to leave " Henry said as he let go off Sammy. Sammy only nodded and grabbed Henry's hand. With that, the two former, or just lovers, ran out of the room into the corridor, laughing as the made for a storage room, nearly escaping the Ink Demon.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU FOXES ENJOYED IT!
> 
> Also, please do leave any suggestions for improving or better yet, leave suggestion for another story with these two. Also, please do suggest a better title.


End file.
